Hogsmeade weekend trips
Hogsmeade weekend trips are special trips that the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry can take on certain weekends to Hogsmeade village. Description Only third year students and above are allowed to go, with the permission of a parent or guardian. On occasion, Hogwarts staff also go into the village on Hogsmeade weekends, but they are otherwise allowed to visit any time they wanted. Article 528/2 of the 1714 Edict established rules for the weekend trips.See this image. History 1993-1994 In 1993, Harry Potter's uncle Vernon Dursley agreed to sign his permission form only on the condition that he behave "normally" while Vernon's sister Marge visited them. Since Harry blew up Aunt Marge and ran away from Privet Drive, his form was never signed. Harry attempted to persuade both the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and Professor McGonagall to sign his form for him. Both refused since only a parent or guardian could give permission. Fudge thought it was for the best that Harry stay out of the village while Sirius Black was on the loose. Other students offered ways to get Harry into Hogsmeade. Dean Thomas offered to forge Dursley's signature for him, but Harry declined, stating that it would not work, as he had already asked Professor McGonagall to go. At the beginning of the Christmas holidays, Harry managed to subvert the rules and get into Hogsmeade after Fred and George Weasley gave him the Marauder's Map. Harry also used his Invisibility Cloak during his second trip. When Sirius Black gained entrance to Gryffindor Tower, having acquired the passwords to the Fat Lady's painting from Crookshanks, who stole the list from Neville Longbottom's bedside table, Neville was banned from all future trips for the year. The final Hogsmeade visit of the year was held on the Saturday following Sirius Black and Buckbeak's escape. Ron and Hermione decided not to go. Instead they remained at Hogwarts with Harry, and they wandered the grounds together. Remus Lupin resigned that morning and left the castle while the students were still at Hogsmeade to avoid their reactions after Severus Snape exposed him as a werewolf.''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'', Chapter 22 (Owl Post Again) 1994-1995 Before the 1994–1995 school year, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, sent Harry a note giving him permission to visit Hogsmeade. The first Hogsmeade visit of the year occurred on 'the Saturday before the First Task' (19 November 1994) of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry used the Invisibility Cloak to avoid the unwanted attention the tournament was providing him with. The second trip was halfway through January of 1995. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks where they ran into Ludo Bagman and the goblins he was indebted to as well as Rita Skeeter, who had recently published an insulting article about Rubeus Hagrid in the Daily Prophet. These encounters respectively confused and offended them, and Hermione lashed out at Skeeter before they left the village to go confront the reclusive Hagrid. Another was held in March. Sirius used this Hogsmeade visit as an opportunity to speak face-to-face with Harry and his friends in his cave near the village about the Triwizard Tournament and the histories of certain people then at Hogwarts, such as Severus Snape and Igor Karkaroff, both of whom were former Death Eaters.''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'', Chapter 27 (Padfoot Returns) 1995-1996 In 1995, Hermione Granger and Harry led the first Dumbledore's Army meeting in the Hog's Head, which was coincidentally owned by Albus Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth. On Valentine's Day, Harry went on a date with Cho Chang to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, though it ended with an argument; with Harry promising to meet with Hermione earlier, and Harry refusing to talk about Cedric Diggory's death, Cho left a confused Harry alone after her attempt to make him jealous as a method of gauging his feelings for her failed. At Hermione's arrangement, Harry also gave an interview to Rita Skeeter about his experiences in the Little Hangleton graveyard the previous year, conducted in the Three Broomsticks pub. It was later published in The Quibbler. Professor Umbridge banned Harry from going to Hogsmeade, adding to the cruelty that she inflicted on him during his fifth year. 1996-1997 During the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger came across the event where Katie Bell was cursed by the Opal Necklace while she was under the influence of Madam Rosmerta's Imperius Curse, who was in turn under Draco Malfoy's own Imperius Curse. Draco was not permitted to go for the first trip due to him doing detention with Minerva McGonagall for failing to hand in his Transfiguration homework twice, which actually shielded him from Harry's accusation of the necklace incident. Due to this near-death experience, further Hogsmeade trips were cancelled for the year. Ron Weasley's birthday fell on what would have been another day for a Hogsmeade trip, but it was later cancelled. Ron was accidentally poisoned in Horace Slughorn's office early the same morning. When visiting Ron in the Hospital Wing, Fred and George expressed their intention of buying Zonko's Joke Shop as a Hogsmeade branch of their joke shop; however, they felt the cancellation of Hogsmeade trips made it pointless as it means no students will visit the branch. 2020 Third year Albus Potter rejected his father Harry's permission to let him go to Hogsmeade, burning the permission slip as a means to spite his father. Later that year, when Albus and his best friend Scorpius Malfoy had been found using an illegal "true" Time-Turner to cause severe amounts of time-disruptions, which they successfully restored, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall punished them as severe as she could in lieu of outright expulsion, one of which was to revoke their rights to visit Hogsmeade ever again. Schedule There does not seem to be an exact schedule of Hogsmeade visits. The dates of the visits change from year to year, and it is not known how the particular weekends are chosen. 1993-1994 * Hallowe'en weekend * Last weekend before the Christmas holidays * Unspecified February weekend * 11 June 1994 1994-1995 * 19 November * Halfway through January * Unspecified March weekend 1995-1996 * First weekend in October * Valentine's Day weekend 1996-1997 * Halfway through October * First weekend of March (cancelled) Behind the scenes *It is established in that only third years and above may go to Hogsmeade. But in , Colin Creevey's brother Dennis, a second year, attended the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army in the Hog's Head Inn. In , Nigel Wolpert, a second year student is also shown to be present in the Hog's Head. It is possible, however, that these students were there against the rules, just as Harry was in his third year. *In , certain plot elements from the two trips in the book were used as a single trip in the film, with only a few minor changes to the material used. *In addition for the Prisoner of Azkaban film adaptation, since Sirius's letter which gave Harry visitation rights was omitted, it created a continuity error to how Harry could visit Hogsmeade freely in the later films. *In , characters are shown to visit Hogsmeade more frequently than in the books. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references pt-br:Viagens de fim de semana a Hogsmeade Category:Discipline at Hogwarts Category:Events Category:Hogsmeade